Despite advances in surgical technique, saphenous vein graft and internal mammary artery obstructions and closure in the years following surgery remain a problem. This study examines whether calcium blocker therapy is of benefit in patients who are at high risk for recurrent and accelerated atherosclerosis in the bypass grafts.